I want your bite
by superwholockstarkid
Summary: Cooper believes that Blaine needs to get out and get over Jeremiah. Blaine meets Kurt Hummel. The sexy stripper with a big heart.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I want your bite

Song: I want your bite by: Chris Crocker

Pairing: Kurt and Blaine

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters. I'm merely a huge fan of both.

Summary: Blaine goes to a strip club with his big brother Cooper where he meets the one and only Kurt Hummel the sexy stripper.

**A/N: By the way I cut the song down a lot. It's way too long…. That's what she said. *Hides* I know, I know. I should go walk the walk of shame for saying that…. I sowweee. And also this is the first time I've written anything like this. Ever. **

Ch. 1

"Blaine! We have to go! Look, you need to get over that Jeremy guy. You need to get out. And we are going to this club and I will drag you out if I have to." Cooper says. I narrow my eyes at him.

"His name is Jeremiah." I remind him. I know I'm going to lose this fight no matter what so I don't know why I'm torturing myself right now.

"Jeremy, Jeremiah same difference." Cooper waves me away with a simple flick of the hand. "Either way, you are going, and you're going to have a good time." Cooper says. He catches my gaze and I look away. I sigh and run my fingers through my gel free hair.

"Coop, you know these places aren't my scene." I remind him and he nods.

"I know. But you might find a potential husband here!" He grabs his keys and he makes his way to his car. Cooper was kidding about the potential husband thing but he wasn't wrong.

Cooper who swears that he isn't gay has found himself being carried by a huge drag queen named 'Snow White Trash.' When he passes he giggles.

"Blaine look, look I'm being carrieeeeeeeed!" He squeals. I should probably get him back but this is payback. All of the people that have gone on stage are pretty good but they don't do anything for me.

"And now the one the only, Prince Adam!" An announcer introduces the next dancer and I groan. i dont know how many more older guys i can take. i order another drink, a coke, Cooper got drunk enough for the both of us. i turn back to the stage and prepare myself for another 30 something year old. But that's not what i find. i almost choke on my straw that managed to get too far past my lips, tickling the back of my throat. my eyes water but i wipe them frantically to see the gorgeous boy on the stage.

_**Screw 'Hello' you had me at sex. Don't need no intro. Let's skip to the bed. From the head to your toes. Legs up over your head. **_

Insert dangerously high kick from Prince Adam that's ends in a gracious split. I gasp. I need to get closer. I'm pushing past people trying to get to the front of the stage.

_**From begs to moans. We're both seeing red. Some believe in love at first sight. But this is just lust on the first night. If it turns into more than that's alright. But right now I don't want your kiss, I want your bite. Wanna feel your teeth on my neck.**_

Prince Adam slides his long slender fingers down his neck, painfully slow and I desperately want those fingers to be replaced by my own.

_**Wanna taste the salt of your sweat. Gonna rock your body all night.**_

On 'rock' Prince Adam rocks his hips forward and we lock gazes. I can see the color of his eyes now; they are a beautiful blue, bright and twinkling. I'm at the front now and if I wanted to touch him I could. And I do want to touch him. I try to hand him a bill and he leans down and grabs it with his teeth.

_**It's lust at first sight. **_

Ha, no kidding.

_**The way you're making me hot. Don't stop your hitting the spot. Gonna rock your body all night it's lust at first sight. Lost control, but not get mislead. Don't ask for my phone. Yeah, we're just sex friends. Who needs clothes? When you're covered in men. You never know the hand I will lend.**_

Prince Adam rips off his shirt and he throws it into the audience he winks at the man who catches it. Then the pants come off and he's left in tiny gold shorts that don't really hide anything. He sashays over to my side and we lock eyes again. He takes the pants by the bottom of each leg and he throws the top part over my head. So basically the crotch is on the back of my neck. I raise my hand to give him more money. This time into his shorts. He walks to the other side of the stage but I don't miss the wink he shoots my way.

_**I want your bite. Wanna feel your teeth on my neck. Wanna taste the salt of your sweat. Gonna rock your body all night it's lust at first sight. **_

_**The way you're making me hot. Don't stop you're hitting the spot. Gonna rock your body all night it's lust at first sight.**_

Prince Adam knows what he's doing. He ends the song on his knees back arched head thrown back. Just the image a guy needs etched in his mind. The crowd erupts into cheers and more money is thrown onto the stage. Prince Adam flashes a smile and I almost melt. He collects the money and he winks to the audience in general.

"Keep the clothes." He says in a high breathy voice, grinning. I wince when I stand up because my pants are way tighter than they were 5 minutes ago.

"Blaine!" I wish that was Prince Adam yelling my name but it's just Cooper. Snow White Trash sets him down and I catch him before he can tumble to the floor. "Duuuude." Cooper slurs. "That stripper guy was sooooo hitting on yoooou. He-He's like an angel." Cooper has a far away look in his eye.

"Alright Coop, we gotta go home." I say trying to carry his weight. "You know you could at least try to carry some of your own weight." I sigh frustrated. "Coop, I will leave you here." I threaten and Coop scrunches up his nose.

"Well. Someone's grumpy today, huh?" Cooper says in a baby voice. He taps a finger to my nose and his breath smells like beer. I turn my head away.

"God, Cooper your breath smells horrible!" I say to him scrunching up my own face. I hear a giggle and I turn to see Prince Adam. He looks like he's heading out.

"Ahh. Brotherly love. Here." He smiles and he hands me a pack of gum.

"It's Juicy 's. My favorite. It might help a little with the breath." He says. Our fingers brush when I take the gum. Cooper gasps.

"Blaine, look It's the angel." Cooper says pointing to the man in front of us. I slap his hand down.

"Coop." I reprimand. I look to Prince Adam.

"I'm so sorry. He's just—"

"Drunk. I know. But there's no reason to apologize. It was quite flattering." Prince Adam reassures me. "I'm Kurt by the way." Pri—I mean Kurt whispers. I guess he's on the down low here.

"Kurt. I'm Blaine and this is my brother Cooper. How did you come up with the stage name anyway?" I ask and Kurt smiles and nods his head.

"I get that a lot. Well, I'm a really big fan of Adam Lambert and I just felt like the prince thing was sexy." Kurt blushes. "It sounds stupid now but I don't know it's better when people don't know my real name. They just think it's Adam."

"I don't think it's stupid." I assure him. I smile and heave my passed out brother into a chair.

"Oh, I'm sorry how rude of me. You probably need to get him home. Don't let me keep you here." Kurt smiles. I can't help but wonder what a man like this is doing working at a strip club.

"Yeah, well I thought your dance was incredible. I really enjoyed it and it was really nice meeting you." It's my turn to blush.

"Thanks a lot. See you." Kurt waves and I shake Cooper awake. He takes in his surroundings and then his eyes rest on Kurt. He smiles wide.

"Bye, bye Mr. Angel, sir." Cooper says twittering his fingers in a wave.

"Bye, Cooper." Kurt says and Cooper gasps.

"Blaine! That angel knows my name." He says with wide eyes.

"Well. He's an angel he knows everything." I say grinning at Kurt. Kurt waves. With Cooper leaning against me we make it to the doorway.

"Blaine!" This time it is Prince Adam calling my name. I turn around and Prince Adam/Kurt is walking towards me. His confidence and sexiness is back. He tucks a piece of paper in my pocket and he whispers in my ear, "Call me." I shiver and he pulls back. He sashays away and Cooper and I get to the car finally. When Cooper is safely in the back seat I pull Kurt paper from my pocket. There, in Kurt's beautiful scrawl is his phone number and name: Kurt Hummel. I smile and tuck the paper back into my pocket. When we get home I lay on my bed with one question on my mind. When am I going to see Kurt Hummel again? I let my thoughts of romantic strolls in the park with Kurt lull me to sleep.

**A/N: Yes! I had to squeeze in a box scene reference. If you want to fangirl/boy about it PM me. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Peace, Love, and Klaine. **


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Compose message to Kurt Hummel.

'Hi Kurt. This is Blaine, from last night. I wanted to know if you'd like to go on a date with me tonight. I have something special planned.' I save the message to drafts. It sounds too forward. I can't send that. Cooper walks into my room.

"Blaine, I need you to tell me who Snow White Trash is." Cooper says his voice slow and calm. I chuckle.

"Well, she's the erm, lady that you hung out with, ALL last night." I say and Cooper pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I have proof if you want to see it." I say smiling at him wiggling my phone in the air. Cooper groans. Then he nods and I pull the picture of him all over Snow White Trash's lap. He gasps.

"Oh no. this—Why didn't you snap me out of it? You should have taken me home." Cooper says he presses some buttons. Then he walks out of my room into the kitchen. I follow him. He has my phone. He's still pressing buttons.

"Oh, I'm sorry and the one who made ME go with him was? Oh yeah, you. Hey what are you doing?" I ask snatching my phone away.

"Coop, what did you do?" He has this really annoying smirk on his face.

"Nothing." He says but the smirk doesn't go away. I scowl at him and then go to toast my waffles. When my waffles are done I sit at the table next to Cooper. I spread peanut butter on my waffles. Cooper watches me, disgusted.

"That is really nasty." He says and I continue to scowl. My phone buzzes and I pick it up to check it. 'Message from Kurt Hummel.' It reads and I feel my heart start to race. I swallow the food in my mouth then open the message.

'Hey Blaine! Of course, I'd love to go on a date with you! We could go out for coffee at the Lima Bean and then do whatever you've got planned. Is that good for you?' I've read the text about 20 times and I don't know whether to hit Cooper upside the head or thank him for doing what I didn't have the guts to do. So, I do both. I hit Cooper upside the head and the smirk is gone. Ha. And then I hug and thank him. I take my waffles upstairs leaving Cooper very confused. I have to get ready. I have a date with Kurt! A date! With Kurt! Oh. I guess I should text him back. That might be helpful.

'Of course that works for me. I'll pick you up at your house so that we only take one car.'

Kurt sends me his address and I look up the directions on google. Now I just have to get dressed. What do I wear? In the end I go with red skinny jeans (casual), a black button up (classy), and my red, white, and black striped bow-tie (signature). I say goodbye to Cooper who has already had about 3 cups of coffee. I hop in his car and start the drive from Westerville to Lima. I flip on the radio because my thoughts are getting to me.

"_**I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down. Before you met me I was alright but things were kinda heavy you brought me to life now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine. Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets, just love. We can dance, until we die, you and I, will be young forever. You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on I cant sleep let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back. My heart stops, when you look at me. Just one touch, now baby I believe. This is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back. We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach. Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets. I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece. Im complete."**_ I switch the station. I don't want to think about how strong my feelings are towards Kurt. But is it really that wrong that I want to feel this way with him even though I just met him?

"_**First time that I saw your eyes, boy, you looked right through me. Play it cool but I knew you knew that cupid hit me. You got my trippin', stumblin', flippin', fumblin'. Clumsy cause I'm fallin' in love so in love with you." **_I flick the radio off all together.

Alright seriously? Now I think the universe or God is just messing with me.

When I pull up to Kurt's house I check the address to make sure and then I walk up to the porch. I take a deep breath and ring the doorbell. A few seconds later a huge guy, about my age, comes to the door.

"Hi I'm Blaine. I'm here to pick up Kurt." He seems to look me over for a while and I feel a little self-conscious under his gaze. Someone yells from inside.

"Finn, stop scaring the boy. Let him in." It's a gruff voice and I'm guessing it's Kurt's dad. You can do this, Blaine. I chant to myself and Finn ushers me inside. I'm greeted by the warm smell of chocolate chip cookies. I breathe deeply.

"Hi, Blaine. My name is Carole. I'm Kurt's step mother. Would you like some cookies?" Step mother? I'm so glad she told me that otherwise I probably would have embarrassed everyone by saying 'You must be Kurt's mother.' I shake her hand and tell her that I'd love a cookie. Then Kurt's dad holds his hand out for me to shake. Cooper has told me about shaking hands with dad's he said if I don't have a firm handshake that they wont like me. So I grip his outstretched hand and shake it a few times. He nods and tells me to call him Burt.

"So, where are you taking Kurt? He said it was a surprise." Carole says after handing me three cookies. She seems really excited I play into it. I look around a few times then whisper, "It is a secret." Then I pull away grinning. She gasps. "Blaine! You tease." She says pushing my shoulder. I laugh.

"Well, it seems like you've met my family." It's Kurt coming down the stairs. He looks stunning. He's wearing black skinny jeans, which leave nothing to the imagination, a blue t-shirt, and a black vest.

"Yeah, and I've also met Carole's cookies." I say smiling at the woman sitting next to me on the couch. I get up when Kurt asks if I'm ready.

"Thank you for the cookies and thank you for inviting me into your home." I say addressing the two adults. I turn to Finn.

"And thank you for not beating me up." I smile. And Kurt drags me out of the house. I open the car door for him. Then I get in on my side and I look at Kurt. He looks at me smiling.

"What?" He asks. I clear my throat and start the car.

"You are just stunning. Sorry for staring." I say starting the drive to the Lima Bean.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." Kurt says smiling. "Don't apologize, it's quite flattering." Kurt adds quoting himself from last night. I chuckle.

"So. Do I get to know the surprise yet?" Kurt asks in a flirty tone. Oh so that's how it is.

"No. Don't try to seduce me okay because it won't work." I say more to myself than Kurt.

"Not even one little hint?" Kurt asks and I can practically hear the pout. His hand is rubbing on my arm.

"Nope. But we won't go anywhere if we crash and that's exactly what is going to happen if you keep touching me like that." I warn and Kurt giggles.

"Fine, one hint, I'm horrible at hints anyway so you won't guess where we are going. Alright. We are going to see amazing things and hear amazing music." I say smiling. Kurt furrows his brow. I pull into the parking lot of the Lima Bean and Kurt is still stumped that a good sign. When we get into the café. We split up. I get the drinks, a grande nonfat mocha for Kurt and for me a medium drip, and Kurt picks a table. Kurt tries to pay for his coffee but I walk away right after he tells me his order, refusing his money. I get our drinks and two brownies. When I get back to our table Kurt is furiously writing in a notebook. He doesn't even notice that I'm back until I actually set his coffee in front of him. He slides his notebook into his tote.

"I'm sorry. I just had a little history to finish." Kurt smiles.

"Well, did you finish it?" I ask pushing a brownie his way. He pushes it back. Shaking his head.

"No, and I can't eat that." Kurt says.

"Yes you can and finish it then." I tell him pushing the brownie back.

"Blaine." He says softly. "We are on a date, I can't."

"Finish it. I'm not going to be the reason you don't finish your homework. And just eat half of the brownie." I pout and the ultimate weapon has come out. Puppy dog eyes.

"Fine I'll eat half of the brownie. And thank you so much. I don't want to fail. Thank you." Kurt breaks the brownie in half and he takes little baby bites of it. I guess that's better than nothing. 15 minutes, 1 and a half brownies, and one cup of coffee later, Kurt's homework is finished and we are in Cooper's car on our way to the super secret location. On the way we talk about ourselves to get to know each other. I find out about the death of his mom, and even his glee club at school.

"Soooo, I don't know if you'll tell me this but how did you become a dancer at the club?" I ask.

"Well, Finn's girlfriend and one of my best friends, Rachel, told me that they were hiring. I don't know how she knew that but I like to dance and perform so I tried it and once you get passed the taking my clothes off for strangers, I'm doing what I love to do and I get paid for it." Kurt says shrugging.

"Right. Well, here we are." I say parking. Kurt looks up at the huge building and he gasps.

"Blaine." He whispers. Then he hugs me. After I get over the initial shock I hug him back. I breathe deeply. He smells like coffee and strawberries. He pulls back and I smile.

"I think you're going to like it." I'm still smiling.

"Like it?! I've seen it so many times!" Kurt says and I frown.

"Oh, we can go somewhere else if you want." I say and he looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Are you crazy?! Now I can rub it in Rachel's face that I've seen it once more than her." Kurt says and I laugh, shaking my head.

"Good, I already bought the tickets." I say and we walk inside.

A/N: Ooooooohhhh. Where are they?!

Bee tee dubbs. I don't own glee or teenage dream or clumsy. I wasn't going to write another chapter but I was pressured by my mother. And I didn't want you guys to hate me so… please don't hate me. and now I know that I have to write another chapter because I left off on a cliffhanger… well. Eff me… I'm not good at this stuff. Anyway thank you for the reviews and alerts and favorites. If you want to see something in the story, LET ME KNOW! I have no idea what I'm doing. Hugs and Butterfly kisses, your, fellow Starkid.


	3. Chapter 3

I want your bite

Ch.3

"Oh my gosh! That was amazing! I think Wicked can only get more and more amazing every time." Kurt exclaims then after a thought he sighs into his frozen yogurt.

"What?" I ask my smile is wiped from my face. "Do you not like the yogurt?" I ask.

"Blaine. I like the yogurt. I'm just thinking, seeing Wicked that close must have cost a fortune." Kurt says. He looks at me with those eyes of his. Innocent but strong. Courageous even. His hand is jiggling atop his bouncing leg.

"Kurt. You are worth it. It really isn't a big deal." I say grabbing his hand. "Kurt, I asked you out on this date. I wanted to take you somewhere special." I say softly. Kurt smiles and he straightens his spine.

"Alright, but on our next date I'm paying." He says, smile wide. I smile back.

"Our next date, huh?" I ask raising my eyebrow, challenging. Kurt blushes.

"Uh, yeah. That is if you want to go on another date with me. I mean I figured—" I cut him off.

"Kurt, I'd be delighted to go on another date with you." I smile at him. "You want to get out of here?" I ask finishing the last chunks of cookie dough in my fro-yo. Kurt nods.

"Sure, but where are we going now?" He asks and he stands up, ready to go. I drop my cell phone and go to pick it up. I hear the clanging of a tray and a shriek. I try to get up too fast and my head makes friends with the table. I wince and rub my hand on the back of my head. I hear a stream of obscenities coming from a high, distinct voice. Carefully, I look up to see Kurt covered in what seems to be some sort of slushie and the cook that spilled it is apologizing profusely, offering Kurt a free drink. My eyes widen and I rush to Kurt stepping over the broken glass that was once a pitcher.

"Kurt. Are you alright?" I ask him and when he looks at me I can see the anger and hurt in his eyes and it scares me. He doesn't answer me. I steer him outside by the small of his back.

"Kurt." I say softly. We walk to the park to the right of the yogurt shop and to the left of a lake. We sit on the swings and Kurt takes a deep breath while I try to fling most of the icy treat from his hair and shirt.

"Bullies, in my school they throw slushies at my friends and I in the glee club. I know the cook didn't do it on purpose but I just felt all those slushies that have been thrown at me and my friends all at once. And it made that slushie seem much more powerful because it was someone that wasn't in my school." Kurt explains and a piece of me breaks. How could someone do this to my Kurt? I can see the tears falling from his eyes. Even in the dark.

"Thank you." I say and Kurt looks at me with big, watery eyes.

"For what?" He asks softly.

"For opening up to me and for being amazing and for being so influential." I say and Kurt smiles at me. "Come on. Let's go back to the yogurt shop and get you cleaned up." I say pulling him up from the swing. Before I can walk away Kurt catches my wrist.

"Let's go to the lake." He says pointing to the lake. "I'll race you." He challenges.

"ReadySetGo!" I yell really fast, I take off running and I hear Kurt behind me calling me a cheater. I grin and push myself to go faster. Kurt is either a track star or I'm really slow and out of shape, because Kurt is the one at the edge of the lake first taking off his shirt then shoes, then pants, then socks.

"Hey! That's cheating, taking off your clothes is distracting." I yell defending my slowness. Kurt let's out a glorious laugh. He has his gold shorts on.

"These are my lucky gold shorts." He says when he sees me staring. Then he turns and runs into the water. I snap out of my trance and pull off my socks and shoes. I strip off my shirt and while trying to pull the leg of my pants off I lose my balance and fall into the sand. Kurt's laugh fills the air and I relish in it. When I finally get my clothes off and I reach Kurt in the water his back is facing me. I turn Kurt towards me. As I look into his eyes I can hear a song playing in my head. Kiss me slowly: Parachute.

_**I can see you there with the city lights. Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes. I can breathe you in. Two shadows standing by the bedroom door. No, I could not want you more than I did right then, as our heads leaned in.**_

That's when I do it. I don't think too much into it. I just tilt his head up and kiss him.

_**Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be. But with my eyes closed all I see is the skyline, through the window, the moon above you and the streets below. Hold my breath as you're moving in, taste your lips and feel your skin. When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.**_

Okay, now that I think about it the song doesn't actually work right. But sue me. I don't want to think about anything but Kurt right now. I tighten my arms, which have snaked their way around Kurt's small waist. We break apart, interrupted by the consistent chirping of Kurt's cell phone.

"I'm sorry. It might be an emergency with my dad." Kurt says and I nod. He runs to shore to retrieve his phone. I sigh deeply, content. I swim after him until the water is too shallow.

"Yes, I know. Yes, Finn, just press the bake button. And then put it on 425 degrees and wait for the timer to go off then put them in the oven." Well it was Finn on the phone not Burt. Kurt rolls his eyes and closes the phone without saying goodbye.

"He's trying to make pizza rolls and he doesn't know how to use the oven." Kurt explains. I chuckle.

"Where's Burt and Carole?" I ask pulling my clothes back onto my wet body.

"They are having date night." Kurt says pulling on his pants and sticking his phone into his jeans pocket. He pulls on his shirt. There's still a big red stain on the front but he said it felt better because it wasn't sticky. We get back to Cooper's car and I pull a blanket out from the backseat. I wrap it around Kurt and he smiles his thanks, kissing me on the cheek. During the drive Kurt fell asleep his head resting against the window, cheeks flushed, lips parted, and his chest falling up and down in a rhythmic beat. God, he's even distracting when he's sleeping. Keep your eyes on the road Blaine. You don't want to kill him, or yourself. When I make it to his house I gently shake him awake.

"Kurt. We are at your house." I inform him. I get out and open his door. We walk to his porch.

"Blaine I had an amazing time. I'm really looking forward to seeing you again." Kurt says, he gives me back my blanket, and I smile.

"I had a great time too." I say and he grins. We share a kiss and when we part I watch him go into the house. I'm still standing there when I get a text from him.

'You don't need to wait for me to go inside. I can fight if I need to.' Insert winking emoticon. I smile and look back at the house. I can see Kurt through the window. I wave for him to come back outside. He disappears from the window and a few seconds later he's wrapped in my arms.

"Please let's not be like Tony and Maria in West Side Story. You need to go home and return Cooper's car." Kurt says but he makes no move to leave me.

"Cooper can wait." I mumble into Kurt's hair.

"Hey, Hummel!" A male voice yells. Kurt sighs.

"Hello Noah." Kurt says without moving from my chest.

"Get some, Hummel." Noah says humping the air. Kurt groans.

"Grow up, Puckerman. Finn! Get your friend before I roundhouse kick him in the throat." Kurt yells and Finn comes running out of the house.

"Puck! Don't mess with Kurt. He'll beat you up. I still have a bruise from the time when he kicked me in the chest." Finn says rubbing his chest. Puck or Noah or Puckerman whatever his name is rolls his eyes. "Come on let's go play Xbox." Finn says. He turns to Kurt and I. "You guys want to play? We've got pizza." He says to sweeten the deal. Kurt gives Finn a look like 'Are you stupid?' and Finn shakes his head and drags Puck into the house.

"So, you like kicking people?" I ask Kurt after pulling him onto the porch swing. He lays his head on my shoulder.

"You should be home by now." He says changing the subject.

"Okay. I'll go home after you answer my one question and give me a kiss." I say and Kurt rolls his eyes smiling.

"Well, I do Kung fu, so that I could defend myself against bullies." Kurt explains. He stands up, kisses me, waves, and then walks into his house. I get into Cooper's car and make my way back to my house. When I get there Cooper is waiting for me with a cup of tea. I smile at him and take a sip. I cringe.

"Coop this is cold." I say setting the cup back on the counter.

"Well, it was hot when I made it. Your welcome by the way." Cooper says sourly.

"Sorry. Thank you Cooper. I really appreciate it." I say and Cooper rolls his eyes.

"So, your date was good?" Cooper asks.

"Oh, Coop. It was amazing. He loves Wicked. We went for yogurt after but he got slushie spilled all over him and then we went to the lake and I kissed him. Coop, I kissed him!" I yell and Cooper follows me into my room.

"Blaine." Cooper says and with just that word I can tell that his tone is teasing. "You love him." He finishes. I flush.

"No, I mean I may love him soon but I just met him." I say and Cooper shakes his head.

"Think about Romeo and Juliet." He says and my eyes widen. He could be right. Maybe. Do I love Kurt Hummel?

A/N: Eeeeeeee! Yay! Thank you for the reviews and alerts and favorites and stuff. Much love. Bee tee dubbs I don't own Kiss me slowly. Parachute does. Duhh. Sorry that this took a little longer. I—I uhh. Well. I don't have any excuses. You don't need to tell me. I'm already walking the walk of shame. Thanks. XOXO.

P.S. This has become a fluffy fic so the title doesn't really fit anymore… but idgaf I don't feel like changing it. Bleh. Peace, Love, and Klaine.


End file.
